<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am Iron Man by Fighting_for_Creativity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880374">I am Iron Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity'>Fighting_for_Creativity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Iron Man 1, Multi POV, Other, Poetry, Protective Happy Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetry about the moment Tony told the world he was Iron Man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/ Tony Stark (implied), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Flash Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am Iron Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: I am Iron Man<br/>Card Number: 019 <br/>Square: I am Iron Man<br/>Ship: Pepperony (implied), Tony/Rhody (Implied), Happy&amp; Tony Friendship<br/>Rating: gen<br/>Warnings: none <br/>Summary: A poetry about the moment Tony told the world he was Iron Man.<br/>For tonystarkbingo (flashbingo)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>I am Iron Man</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four words changing the world;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changing you, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here I stand watching from the side</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to comprehend,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am Iron Man</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve been your brother for decades;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since MIT-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve been there when you had nothing else-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wishing for you to be free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am Iron Man</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You toss those words out carelessly-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning on TV,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making my job harder, the one I failed spectacularly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you became Iron Man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am Iron Man</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m standing here up above,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The frenzy of flashlight surrounding me-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My lips up in a smirk, a picturesque Showpony;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes searching you-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am Iron Man</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because without you,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper, my love-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey, my soul-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy, my brother-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wouldn’t be: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I am Iron Man</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The structure behind the rhythms:</p>
<p>Pepper's is more structured than James's but still a bit chaotic because of the whirlwind of emotions happening at that moment.</p>
<p>James has the structure of military but being friends with Tony and having been as much a chaotic man like Tony, had left him with the one wish he had always wished for Tony, despite it not being coherent thought but staying in a clear structure rhythm wise, and Happy, well Happy...</p>
<p>Happy isn't as smart or as structured (I still love him very much) as Rhodey or Pepper but he is loyal, so he sticks to what his thoughts tell him</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>